


Show Me

by marimoes



Series: More Than Swordbros [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, First Kiss, Just light celebration drinking, M/M, The way that the strawhats do, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Tell me, Law. If you aren’t drunk, then why did you let me take you?” Zoro whispers.His hold doesn’t falter. Still pressed against him, Law feels his face grow warmer still and it rushes to the rest of his body.Why did I go with him? Because I wanted to.The answer seems so simple, but he can’t seem to put it into words.“To see.”





	Show Me

“Oi, oi, oi.” 

Law turns his head to see Zoro walk toward him across the ship’s deck. The world isn’t quite spinning around him yet, but the lights on the ship are definitely blurred. There is a reason that Law doesn’t drink often and it’s this. Especially on a ship with the strawhats. 

They’re celebrating. Over what, Law can’t quite remember. They celebrate so damn much he’s lost track. 

“How you holdin’ up, Torao?” Zoro asks as he sits on the ground next to Law. 

Law is leaned up against the wall of the Sunny, knees bent up into his chest as he tries to stabilize the world around him. The rocking of the ship doesn’t usually register with him, but tonight it’s all he can focus on. Waves pushing the Sunny back and forth and all he can think about is the Polar Tang. 

Beneath the water. Everything unmoving and calm. 

“Torao!” Zoro calls snapping his fingers in front of Law’s face, his other hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder, “Do I need to take you inside?” 

“No.” Law quickly snaps, “Everything is fine, Zoro-ya. Go enjoy yourself.” 

Zoro’s eye falls in disbelief, fingers curling into Law’s shoulder and the sensation makes Law’s stomach stir. A feeling he immediately chalks up to being under the influence. 

“Zoro, don’t scare him. He doesn’t drink like we do.” Nami coos as she walks up, almost out of thin air next to Law. 

She holds a hand out to him and he narrows his eyes at the action, trying to figure out where taking it would lead him. Zoro reaches up and pushes her hand away gently. An action met by Nami simply holding it out again but this time she shakes it lightly. Eyes shining with encouragement. 

“Where are you going to take him? Why wouldn’t he be ok here?” Zoro asks, hand still heavy on Law’s shoulder. The entire encounter starting to make his head swim, “You don’t even want him. Go do something else.” 

“You don’t know that.” Nami argues and reaches her hand further, pushing it through his hair. 

Her fingernails scratch against his scalp, pulling and pushing against his head. It feels nice. Maybe, Nami is nice. Maybe, he’ll go with her. Law hums softly beneath her movements and Zoro grumbles. 

“Oh yeah? What do you want him for?” Zoro argues and Law watches as he shifts on the ground from sitting in front of him to leaning on the wall to his left.

“You answer first.” Nami quips and sinks down, knees bent as she hovers in front of Law, “Then Law can decide who he wants to go with.” 

“What are you two talking ab-” 

“We’re arguing over who gets to keep you for the night.” Zoro and Nami cut Law off in unison. 

“Keep me? I’m not a pet.” Law says and hears his words slur a little, “I’m going to go.” 

Law starts to lean up off the wall and feels Zoro’s arm press against his chest. He narrows his eyes at Zoro, trying not only to intimidate him but also because he’s struggling to focus. Nami turns, twisting to sit down onto the right of Law.   
“Come on...not like that.” Nami soothes and leans her head against his shoulder. 

“Then how?” Law asks and realizes that Nami is much warmer than he thought she would be, “What could keep me mean?” 

“That we want your company is all. You’re a good drunk, Torao. Lets us see a different side of you.” Nami explains and lets he finger trace up and down his arm. 

It pulls a shiver up his spine and before he can process it entirely, her hand is gone, replaced instead by Zoro’s on his other arm. Turning to look at him, Law isn’t sure just how the light is bending, but a soft glow rests around Zoro’s head. Not quite in what Law would call a halo, but more akin to something far more ethereal. 

“What’s that look for? You going to be sick?” Zoro asks and his eye, soft, more so than Law has ever seen, is focused as it graces him, “Let’s get you inside. After all, all Nami wants you for is to compliment her.” 

“That is not true! I love talking to him. He’s so interesting! Yes, sometimes he mentions my freckles, and it makes me happy but-”

“But nothing.” Zoro interrupts and pushes himself up to stand. 

Nami turns her head to press a kiss into Law’s shoulder and he feels warmth trail up his neck. This kind of affection is foreign to him. Bepo nuzzles him often, this much he is used to, but soft kisses? Soft hands? Were he not drunk he’s sure he would say something about it. 

But he is...and it’s oddly nice. 

Zoro holds out a hand and without any thought behind it, Law takes it, the cold of his own palm quickly fading with the warmth of Zoro’s. He wants to say something about it, but it’s caught on his tongue. A heavy feeling as Zoro lifts him to his feet. He isn’t _that_ drunk. If anything he’s delightfully tipsy. 

Something else is causing him pause. Something that makes his stomach twist in odd directions. Maybe, Sanji was careless and let Luffy into the kitchen. The world turns just a little as Law steadies himself and Zoro’s hand moves from his own, sliding to hold against his forearm. There is always a deep comfort that lies within Zoro’s touch, what little Law has experienced. 

A sense of dedication beyond much more than a sense of duty. It’s simply who he is. To those, at least, he cares for. Law being one of those people isn’t something he predicted those years ago at Sabaody, but it doesn’t matter now. Not as Zoro eyes Law warily as he walks.

No apparent sway in his step can be found and yet Law can feel Zoro’s eyes on him. Waiting to catch him if he falls, Law supposes. Again, he wants to reiterate that he isn’t even drunk, but the words are lost as Nami’s hand threads through his hair again. 

“Be good to him, Roronoa.” Nami smiles and gives her hand a final push and pull before it leaves his hair, “Good night, Torao.” 

Zoro doesn’t answer, only scoffs lightly as his arm continues to curl around Law’s, hooking his elbow into the crook. Law feels a smile tug at his lips as Nami gives him a wink before flitting away back across the deck of the ship. Her attention now on Usopp as he starts to sing song number five hundred forty one of his collection. 

Zoro pulls the door open and guides Law through it and something about Zoro giving direction brings Law pause. Just how lost can they get in the Sunny? If he were to ever find out it would be with Zoro at his side, he’s sure. Feet stuttering to a stop, Law pulls against Zoro’s arm, a groan tossing in the back of his throat. 

“Oi. What’s the hold up? If you’re gonna puke you gotta get somewhere other than the hall.” Zoro argues, tugging against Law’s arm, “I’m taking you back to your quarters.” 

“I’m not _drunk_.” Law huffs and Zoro stops to look at him. 

“I know drunk.” Zoro says and brushes a hand against Law’s face, “Your face is warm. You’re definitely not sober.” 

“Shut up. That’s not the sake it’s-” Law loses the words in the air as Zoro’s hand stays on his face, “It’s-”

He doesn’t get anything else out before Zoro is pressed against him. Chests molded together as Zoro’s face hovers no more than an inch away from Law’s. His eye is wild, searching Law’s own as he stares back at him, words caught in his chest. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it quickly in favor of not saying the right thing. 

“Tell me, Law. If you aren’t drunk, then why did you let me take you?” Zoro whispers. 

His hold doesn’t falter. Still pressed against him, Law feels his face grow warmer still and it rushes to the rest of his body. _Why did I go with him? Because I wanted to._ The answer seems so simple, but he can’t seem to put it into words. 

“To see.” Law answers softly, swallowing as he mentally kicks himself. _To see?? What the hell does that even mean?_

“What do you want to see? You’ve seen almost every inch of this ship, I’m sure.” Zoro replies and Law can feel him start to move away from him. 

An absence he wasn’t aware he would miss. Suddenly feeling much too cold at the lack of heat, a small shiver shakes his shoulders, leaving Zoro to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Law starts forward again. His shoulder brushing against Zoro as he moves forward down the hall. 

He’s much too tired for this. 

“Where are you going?” Zoro asks as he starts to follow Law, “I thought you wanted to see something.” 

Law doesn’t answer, just keeps walking toward the quarters that Luffy provided for him. The room that the captain himself never sleeps in. Wanting to instead stay with the others amongst the many hammocks. It’s not like Law is surprised, but it doesn’t get any less weird for him to sleep there. 

They walk in silence the rest of the short trip there. Law’s face feeling warmer by the second as he hears Zoro’s feet pad against the ground behind him. Not once do they falter in their path, following Law softly as he leads them. As they reach the quarters, Law’s hand hesitates on the door handle. 

Back still turned to Zoro, he can feel his gaze into him. Piercing like a small dagger, one that is just barely cutting the skin as it twists. His hand shakes at his side, a small tremor as his heart races, and he wishes he could expel the rest of the alcohol from his system.

At least then he could think straight. 

He considers it, activating Room and pulling it from his body. It wouldn’t be easy, or pain free, but he would be sober. His head could be clear of the barrage of thoughts currently attacking it as he hears Zoro breathe softly behind him. He could control his impulse just a little more. 

But Law isn’t entirely sober...and he doesn’t entirely control his impulse. 

Turning around quickly, his hands reach out, fingers curling into the thin fabric of Zoro’s shirt. He tugs forward as hard as he can, knowing that if he wanted to resist, Zoro could. Hand to hand, Zoro will always beat Law in strength, and so when he moves, Law knows that it’s because he wanted to. Before he can back out and change his mind, he presses forward. Leaning into Zoro as he holds on tighter, all before kissing him. 

It’s soft at first. Regardless of how forceful Law is trying to be. It’s not until Zoro returns it do their lips slip between one another. Zoro presses forward without any hesitation, molding once more into Law as he sandwiches him between the door. The initial kiss was soft. Uncertain even, as Law tried to take command. 

Nothing like the way Zoro is kissing him back. Breath hot against his mouth, Zoro pulls back to breathe, chest pushing and pulling against Law’s. There is a question gleaming in Zoro’s eye. An unspoken desire that Law is desperate to answer. Hand clamoring next to him, he struggles with the door handle and soon finds Zoro’s hand covering his own as he turns it. 

“So this is what you wanted to see?” Zoro murmurs against Law’s cheek as he leans forward to push Law through the opening, “Anything else?” 

Law walks backwards, eyes adjusting to the darker room as he tries not to lose focus on Zoro. The glint bright in his eye it makes Law’s heart thrum, an excited jump as Zoro pushes him forward. No doubt directing him back to the bed. 

“Depends on what you’ll show me, Zoro-ya.” Law replies and decides that maybe being sober wouldn’t be the best choice after all. Words coming easier now than they were before. 

“You’re drunk.” Zoro whispers and pushes Law gently, his feet catching on the side of the bed before he falls backwards onto it, “I’m not that kind of man, Law.” 

“I’m not drunk, you bastard. Stop saying that.” Law groans as he moves to stand back up but instead earns a hard hand into the middle of his chest. 

“You’re absolutely sure?” Zoro asks as his hand stays against Law, focus drawn to the wild thumping of Law’s heart. 

Law’s hands reach up. Pushing and pulling against Zoro’s shirt as they try to take the piece of clothing off and after a moment of struggle, Zoro relents, pulling it off his body. Law’s hands slide against his stomach, fingers painting against the ridges of his skin before curling behind him. Even in the low light Zoro can see it, the glimmer of intensity in Law’s eyes. 

Zoro leans forward, hovering over Law as he crawls onto the bed. Each movement leaving Law to push himself further upwards until they’re both on. The sheets shift beneath Law’s back, the cool feeling of them against his warm face leaves him grateful, but right now...he could burn alive. 

Zoro again presses into him, tongue sweeping against his lower lip before dipping further. Law’s hands roam. Dragging against Zoro’s side as he moves to loop them around his neck, and he feels him shiver beneath his touch. Zoro doesn’t falter, lips pulling and sucking against Law’s, only ever breaking away for a moment to take in more air. 

Law falls back away from him, chest heaving for air as Zoro stays over him. Eye hungry for much more than Law could have bargained for when Zoro started leading him in. Lifting his hips up into Zoro’s, he presses against him. Leaving Zoro’s eye to go wide, all before a smirk paints heavy across his lips. 

“I told you I wanted to see, Zoro-ya.” Law hums, a matching smirk on his own face, “ _So, show me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> * blows kiss into the sky * for Zolaw lovers
> 
> Come talk to me about them on Twitter: @__moes__  
> Or Tumblr: @noswordstyle
> 
> I read requests and often get pretty inspired so if you have em'.......tell me.


End file.
